


Леди Поул, или Тернистый путь волшебства

by Svengaly



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly





	Леди Поул, или Тернистый путь волшебства

Леди Поул, Джон Чилдермас и Джон Аскгласс были так несхожи между собой, как только могут быть несхожи три человеческих существа. Леди Поул была светская красавица из хорошей семьи, богатая и занимавшая самое высокое положение в обществе, Чилдермас — бывший слуга с туманным происхождением, сомнительным нравом и ещё более сомнительной наружностью. Что такое был Джон Аскгласс, король незапамятных времён, вернувшийся в Британию на крыльях магии, не мог доподлинно сказать никто из людей и эльфов. Тем не менее, всех их объединяла общая черта: они обрели свободу после долгих лет зависимости. 

Прежде чем сделаться королём, Джон Аскгласс был рабом, рабом-человеком у эльфов. Невозможно представить рабство более полное и безнадёжное. 

Чилдермас почти тридцать лет провёл в услужении у Гилберта Норрела, славившегося — и по заслугам — себялюбием, чёрствостью и неблагодарностью. 

Что касается леди Поул, её с младых ногтей воспитывали в убеждении, что единственный её удел — подчинение, и учили находить в этом радость. Сначала она была дитятей властной матери, затем — жертвой смертоносной болезни, после Эмму Поул выдали замуж за политика, искавшего богатую невесту, и, наконец, она сделалась любимой игрушкой эльфа. 

Однако и леди Поул, и Чилдермас, а особенно Король-Ворон были полны желания самим решать собственную судьбу. В жизненных неурядицах есть хорошая сторона (разумеется, если человек, в таковых оказавшийся, имеет достаточно способностей и удачи, чтобы из них выкарабкаться): счастливцы преисполняются лестного сознания собственной силы и ума, позволивших им не просто выйти из печального положения, но сделать это с достоинством и даже с прибылью. Возможно, у них немного кружится голова от успехов (мы снова говорим о Чилдермасе и леди Поул, ибо кто и что может сказать о мыслях и поступках Короля-Ворона?), но признаем, что в их положении толика самодовольства простительна. Ведь все они волшебники, а волшебникам волей или неволей прощают гораздо больше, чем обычным людям, если не из великодушия, то из практических соображений. Нет ничего практичней собственной безопасности. 

Джон Аскгласс был само волшебство. Чилдермас только начал практиковаться, однако долгие годы службы у первого английского мага Нового времени обеспечили его знаниями, а благосклонность Короля-Ворона — силой. Леди Поул пока не обладала умениями, приличествующими волшебнице, но горела желанием учиться. Годы, проведённые в замке Джентльмена с волосами, словно пух от чертополоха, не прошли для леди Поул даром — магия пропитала её кровь и плоть. 

И всё же они были различны, различны, как вода, земля и ветер. 

Что могло подвигнуть этих троих встретиться? Разумеется, магия, и, разумеется, случай. 

***  
— Дорогая, зачем тебе учиться магии? — спросил сэр Уолтер. — Чародейство — занятие, не подобающее леди.

— Совершенно неподобающее! — поддержала зятя миссис Уинтертаун. — Что ты собираешься делать, научившись этим фокусам?

— Что я буду делать? — переспросила леди Поул, сверкнув серыми глазами, подобно разгневанной Минерве. — Прежде всего, со мной больше ничего не будут делать. Если кому-то, к примеру, захочется поразить свет, совершив чудо, этот предприимчивый волшебник должен будет расплачиваться за свои достославные деяния собственной жизнью и собственными пальцами. 

— Но, дорогая, ведь в конечном итоге действия мистера Норрела послужили к твоему благу, — промолвил сэр Уолтер, смущённый горячностью супруги. 

— И если кто-то соберётся запереть меня в сумасшедшем доме или спрятать на чердаке, пусть подумает хорошенько — как бы ему не превратиться в грача или в куст бузины, — закончила леди Поул совсем уж грозно. 

Тут сэр Уолтер замолчал так основательно, словно его уста запечатали не розой, а целым лопухом, а миссис Уинтертаун прибегла к спасительному обмороку. 

Леди Поул не смягчило первое и не разжалобило второе. Годы испытаний привели её к выводу, что, снося беды со стоической улыбкой, вы лишь побуждаете окружающих подбрасывать дрова в костёр вашей жертвенности, пока сами они живут в своё удовольствие, не испытывая ни малейшего желания следовать вашему достойному примеру. 

— Кроме того, среди магов были и высокопоставленные особы, — продолжила леди Поул.

Это был не вполне удачный ход: почуяв, что начинаются дебаты, сэр Уолтер воспрянул духом. В дебатах он был силён. Разумеется, он не собирался обрушивать на жену вал злого ехидства, которым любил окатывать скучных джентльменов из обеих Палат, однако и ласковая усмешка в его исполнении могла бы заставить леди Поул усомниться в правильности избранного пути. 

— Например, душа моя?

— Например, император Рудольф и волхвы. И Король-Ворон. 

— Но ведь все они — мужчины!

Разумеется, сэр Уолтер был слишком умён, чтобы так промахнуться. Стратегический просчёт допустила миссис Уинтертаун, которую горничная некстати привела в чувство. 

Леди Поул была чересчур хорошо воспитана, чтобы заскрипеть зубами, однако её отражение в серебряном кофейнике, безусловно, это сделало. 

— Например, Медея, — сказала воспитанная леди Поул, а её невоспитанное отражение ухмыльнулось самым неприличным образом. — Она была царица. И, безусловно, женщина. 

Выпустив эту парфянскую стрелу, будущая чародейка удалилась, оставив мужа и матушку переваривать пугающую аллюзию. 

— Возможно, всё обойдётся, — произнёс сэр Уолтер без особой уверенности. 

— Не обошлось даже тогда, когда Эмма не имела ещё и представления о магии, — воскликнула миссис Уинтертаун, — а теперь можете не рассчитывать на благоприятный исход. Эмма непременно подпадёт в историю, и об этом станет известно всему свету.

— Мистер Сегундус обещал, что не станет учить Эмму опасным вещам. 

— Запретите ему вообще её учить!

— Не могу. Сегундус сказал, что виноват перед Эммой, и теперь её воля — закон для него. 

— Что за глупец! — сказала миссис Уинтертаун в сердцах. — Тогда велите кому-нибудь из более могущественных волшебников присмотреть за ней. 

— Кому же? Стренджа Эмма недолюбливает, мистера Норрелла от всей души ненавидит. И всё равно обоих сейчас нет в Англии. 

— Есть ещё тот, похожий на персонажа госпожи Радклифф, — вспомнила миссис Уинтертаун. 

— Чилдермас? Можно попробовать. Правда, не уверен, что он захочет.

— Разве подобный человек осмелиться отказать министру Его Величества? — бросила миссис Уинтертаун пренебрежительно. 

— Как раз подобный и осмелится, — возразил сэр Уолтер. — Джентльмен стремился бы оказать мне услугу в расчёте на ответную любезность или из желания прослыть достойным членом общества. Чилдермас знает, что не будет принят в обществе и не может рассчитывать, что я окажу ему любезность как равный, а милость его не устроит. Так ради чего ему трудиться?

— Дайте ему денег.

— Чилдермас не корыстен. Единственное, чего он желает — волшебства, а этого у него больше, чем у меня. Однако я попытаюсь воззвать к его сочувствию. Он уже помог Эмме однажды. Люди обычно благоволят тем, кого выручили из беды. Постараюсь его разыскать. 

— Попробую! — выдохнула миссис Уинтертаун, оставшись одна и обмахивая разгоревшееся от волнения лицо веером. — Попытаюсь! Мужчины! Ждёшь от них решительных поступков, а они всё пробуют и пытаются. Я готова призвать на помощь самого Короля-Ворона. Джон Аскгласс! Вы вернули волшебство в Англию. Стало быть, вы и виноваты в том, что произошло с моей дочерью. Я требую — не прошу и не взываю к сочувствию! — требую, чтобы вы уберегли Эмму от опасностей, связанных с колдовством!

Миссис Уинтертаун резким движением сложила веер и ударила им по столу. Лакей, принесший ей шаль, украдкой ухмыльнулся — то ли удивительной логике миссис Уинтертаун, напоминавшей дрессированного пуделя, который подчиняется не велениям природы и здравого смысла, а командам дрессировщика, то ли попытке почтенной дамы заставить послужить себе великого короля-мага. 

Однако лакей не улыбался бы, если бы заметил, как вся серебряная посуда на столе и все зеркала на стенах вдруг отразили бледное узкое лицо в обрамлении волос чёрных, как вороньи перья, и как на миг окна заслонили колючие ветви неведомых деревьев. 

И миссис Уинтертаун, и лакей заметили только, что в столовой вдруг сделалось неуютно. Длилось это секунду, и оба они приписали внезапный холод и темноту набежавшей на солнце туче и порыву северного ветра. 

Ветер и впрямь поднялся нешуточный. Прилетел он прямиком из Йоркшира и принёс с собой запах торфяных болот и диких холмов, их сырость, их холод и их магию.

***  
Найти Чилдермаса оказалось неожиданно легко. Сэр Уолтер написал Сегундусу, и тот, не подозревая о коварных планах родственников своей бывшей узницы и будущей ученицы, тотчас ответил, что Чилдермас задержался на несколько дней в его школе. Причиной задержки стала необходимость сделать несколько списков с Винкулюса. Копии были нужны, поскольку ученицы не могли изучать текст непосредственно с натуры, а отдавать предпочтение ученикам мужского пола Сегундус не хотел. 

Сэр Уолтер счёл, что деликатный характер просьбы требует личного разговора и тотчас велел закладывать карету. 

Проводив мужа (который, разумеется, не рассказал о подлинной цели поездки, упомянув туманно о необходимости проведать избирателей), а также матушку, вернувшуюся домой, леди Поул вздохнула с облегчением. Теперь она могла на свободе заниматься тем, что было ей по душе на самом деле. 

Сказав слугам, что никого не принимает, она уединилась в будуаре, который превратила в маленький кабинет. 

Ветер бросал в окна струи дождя; казалось, что оконные стёкла и зеркала сами текут и изменяются, как река Гераклита, и каждое мгновение становилось особенным в этом призрачном, колеблющемся серебряном свете. Огонь в камине ярко пылал — Эмма Поул ненавидела холод. 

С удовольствием оглядев комнату — чиппендейловский стол, где лежали перья, карандаши и писчая бумага, — Эмма сняла с полки несколько книг. Некоторое время она переводила взгляд с «Языка птиц» на «Наставления» Белазиса, но в конце концов решила остановиться на опусе под названием «Как вопросить Тьму и Ответы Ея уразуметь». 

(«Где леди Поул разыскала все эти редкости?» — с волнением спросит любой начинающий чародей. Как известно, все книги о магии собрал мистер Норрелл. Часть из них он уничтожил, а остальные исчезли вместе с аббатством Хартфью, укрытым Башней Тьмы. Ответ будет прост: часть магических книг давно перекочевала из Англии на континент и благополучно осела в библиотеках любителей редких изданий. Мистер Норрелл не догадался искать в Италии, Испании и разорённой Франции, а леди Поул догадалась). 

Эмма поставила книгу на пюпитр и взяла маленький маятник на серебряной цепочке. 

«Белый как снег, красный как сурик, зелёный как вереск, черный как уголь, — прочла она, раскрыв книгу на случайной странице. — Таковы приметы оборотня, питающегося людьми, сиречь гуля.»

Леди Поул нахмурилась и сказала: «Вздор!» 

Перевернула страницу и прочла: «Откуда тебе знать, что есть вздор, а что нет, невежественная женщина? Много ли ты видела гулей в своей жизни?»

— Вы бы удивились, — сказала леди Поул саркастически. — В замке «Утраченной надежды» кого только не было. Что-нибудь стоящее в этой книге имеется? 

«Когда Джерри Мунихона не приняли на работу, он наложил заклятие на Ганноверскую домну, из-за чего она наполнилась чёрными и белыми воронами», — сообщила книга. 

— Чудесно. — Эмма кисло улыбнулась. — Разве я похожа на углежога? Что такое «домна»? 

— «Домною именуется большая печь для выплавки чугуна из руды, малая называется вагранкою, невежественная женщина. Ежели тебе надобно узнать, как следует ткать, прясть и заниматься иными приличными скудоумной особе делами, кликни служанку. Нечего отвлекать Тьму всякими глупостями».

— Ну в точности мистер Норрелл! — воскликнула леди Поул. — Даже ещё противней. Молчи, я пока ни о чём тебя не спрашиваю. Я просто читаю. 

Пролистав несколько страниц, она нашла заклинание, от которого стены крепости превращаются в стекло, три способа превращения вражеских военачальников в жаб, кроликов и других тихих, невинных животных, и наконец наткнулась на интересное: как с помощью двух маленьких зеркалец находиться в постоянной связи с другом или подругой. Чем больше леди Поул читала, тем в больший восторг приходила. С помощью этого заклинания можно было в любое время дня и ночи связаться с подругой и поговорить всласть, а также запечатлеть в зеркале любой образ любой вещи или человека и переслать его. 

«Только этого вам и надо, малоразумным сплетницам, — сказала книга сварливо, когда леди Поул перевернула страницу, желая продолжить чтение. — Тьма во всей своей Силе и Славе предстаёт перед вами, а вам бы только показывать друг дружке наряды, ухажёров, детишек, пирожные и котиков».

— У меня нет котика, — нетерпеливо сказала леди Поул. 

«То-то злая такая. Завела бы котика-то. И детишек тоже. Или хоть пирожных поела. Ладно уж, читай, только не торопись. Ума ещё не набралась, Тьму вопрошать». 

Эмма поджала губы и несколько раз прочла заклинание. 

Для начала следовало взять два маленьких, в точности схожих между собой зеркальца, зачаровать оба, отослать второе человеку, с которым желаешь говорить, и одновременно, в условленный день, час и секунду произнести заклинание Соединения. 

Маленьких зеркалец под рукой не нашлось. Представив, сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем Арабелла получит письмо в Венеции, и как долго придётся ждать ответного письма, леди Поул сердито тряхнула локонами.

Всю эту возню с маленькими зеркалами можно оставить на будущее, а пока она сделает Арабелле сюрприз. Большое венецианское зеркало в затейливой зеркальной раме с причудливыми завитками и стеклянными бутонами, висевшее над камином, превосходно подходило для первого опыта. В гостиной друзей Арабеллы, безусловно, найдётся не одно зеркало, и все венецианские. 

Леди Поул раскачала маятник и заговорила. 

Громкий стук раздался позади. Обернувшись, леди Поул увидела ветви дуба, бьющиеся о стекло. Дубы на Харли-стрит росли разве что во времена друидов, и Эмма почувствовала прилив энергии: заклинание действовало. В эту минуту ей следовало отступить: заклинания подобного рода требуют длительной подготовки, но Эмма и не думала о возможности отсрочки. 

Зеркало издало длинный протяжный звон. От этого звука заныли зубы и всё внутри задрожало, однако леди Поул продолжала ритуал. Останавливаться сейчас было нельзя. Тьма густела, точно заглядывала Эмме Поул в лицо, беспокоясь, зачем она вторглась в чужие владения, а потом, успокоившись, отступила, признав в ней дружественную натуру. Эмма почувствовал, что дрожит, — не от страха, а от возбуждения. Чтобы успокоиться, она сделала несколько глубоких вдохов. Избавившись от всяких посторонних мыслей и ожиданий, она замерла, держа цепочку с маятником неподвижно. Сначала медленно, а потом всё быстрее маятник вертелся, пока не ударился о зеркало. Стекло покрылось рябью, лёгкое дуновение коснулось лица леди Поул. Кончики пальцев закололо, словно на морозе. 

Концентрические круги продолжали расходиться по поверхности зеркала, словно оно было лужей, в которую падали капли дождя. Прикосновение повторилось — теперь более отчётливое, словно чья-то рука погладила Эмму по щеке и подбородку. В груди захолонуло, от солнечного сплетения пробежала сладкая, мучительная судорога восторженного страха, какую испытывает ребёнок, стоя на слишком сильно раскачавшихся качелях. 

В комнате сильно запахло дымом, как при пожаре. В глубине зеркала плавал сгусток голубого пламени. Леди Поул глотала воздух, но воздуха не было, пол уходил у неё из-под ног. Испугавшись, она попыталась бросить маятник, однако цепочка точно прилипла к пальцам. 

Эмма оставалась в своём кабинете и в то же время находилась в совершенно другом месте. Теперь она была не одна. 

Три тени. Три сестры. Три старухи. 

Их глаза темнели неподвижно и странно. Они жались друг к другу — тёмные силуэты на фоне белой стены — и смотрели на леди Поул с насмешливым выражением на древних лицах.

— Песни и пляски, — сказала одна.

— Слёзы и стоны, — промолвила другая.

— Потеряв полжизни, торопишься жить.

— Потеряешь остаток, коль будешь спешить. 

— Беги же, дитя, в обратную сторону.

— Увидишь Тьму, беги без оглядки.

— Я не отступлю! — сказала леди Поул, гордо вскинув подбородок. 

— Дерзка упрямица! Придётся раскаяться. 

— Глупой девице виною казниться. 

Третья старуха, молчавшая всё время, вдруг шагнула вперёд и бросила в леди Поул веретеном. Эмма отшатнулась и ощутила вокруг себя пустоту. Сердце замерло, когда она понеслась куда-то вниз, вниз, вниз, по бездонному колодцу тьмы.

***  
Экипаж Поула катил по ухабистой пустынной дороге, вдоль которой тянулись вересковые пустоши. День был погожий, однако кучер и лакей, сидевший рядом с ним на козлах, успели основательно продрогнуть. Сэр Уолтер также чувствовал себя не слишком уютно, несмотря на то, что имел возможность подкреплять угасающие силы кларетом, без изрядного запаса которого не начинал ни одно путешествие. Поул не любил сельскую местность. Когда карета остановилась наконец подле Старкросс-Холла, настроение у него было прескверное. 

— Вот, стало быть, где… — пробормотал он, оглядев длинную мрачную усадьбу с низкой крышей. 

Сэр Уолтер вспомнил слова жены о сумасшедшем доме, и чувство вины пронзило его душу, отчего он рассердился ещё сильнее. 

— И теперь она хочет сюда вернуться! изучать магию! в компании бывшего санитара! — бормотал Поул отрывисто, шагая вслед за слугой по короткому каменному коридору. Однако вид уютной красивой комнаты, в которой он очутился, смягчил неприязнь сэра Уолтера к этому месту. Картины на стенах оказались на удивление приличными, мебель — новой и красивой, ковры — мягкими и хорошо вычищенными. Либо школа Джона Сегундуса, освободившегося от гнёта мистера Норрелла, преуспевала, либо он имел богатых покровителей. 

В гостиную вошли два человека. Оба они были худощавы и имели волосы и глаза настолько тёмные, что сошли бы за итальянцев, если бы повадка и выговор не выдавали, что оба они — природные англичане, притом — англичане с Севера. Один был невысок ростом, аккуратно причёсан и приветствовал сэра Уолтера так приветливо, что Поул тотчас забыл свою досаду. Злиться на дружелюбного, мягкого и любезного мистера Сегундуса было просто невозможно. 

Спутанные волосы второго спадали на плечи, по щеке от глаза до подбородка тянулся тонкий, словно паутина, серебристый шрам. Взгляд этого человека был неприятно высокомерным, а на губах играла едва заметная, но ещё более неприятная усмешка. Говорил он, впрочем, вежливо и вёл себя пристойно. 

Вздохнув про себя сэр Уолтер решил, что глупо, проделав столь утомительный путь, повернуть восвояси и даже не высказать свою просьбу лишь потому, что ему не понравился взгляд волшебника. Как он успел уяснить из собственного опыта, маги вообще отличаются самоуверенностью и дерзостью. Сегундус был приятным исключением. Раз уж леди Поул всерьёз вознамерилась заняться магией, лучшего учителя для неё выбрать было невозможно, однако и помощь Чилдермаса, безусловно, могла оказаться не лишней, поскольку не приходилось рассчитывать на способность Сегундуса удержать леди Поул от безумных эскапад. 

Сэр Уолтер спросил, удобно ли волшебникам говорить. Оказалось, что вполне удобно: в их занятиях как раз наступил перерыв. Винкулюс вкушал заслуженный отдых, а также пироги и эль. Тогда Поул обратил к Сегундусу выразительный взгляд, и тот деликатно удалился, предоставив гостям переговорить наедине. 

Сэра Уолтера не смущали ни публичные выступления, ни перебранки, ни вызовы на дуэль, ни даже удары бутылкой по голове, однако ему стоило большого труда изложить свою просьбу, глядя в непроницаемые глаза Чилдермаса. Они походили на чёрные болотные окна, в которых неизвестно что водится и куда лучше не соваться. 

Наконец Чилдермас заговорил. 

— У меня нет обыкновения вмешиваться в чужие дела, особенно в семейные…

На лице сэра Уолтера появилось его знаменитое выражение изумления, прославившее его в обеих Палатах. 

—… Особенно — в дела леди Поул. Однако я спрошу совета у карт.

Чилдермас вынул из кармана сюртука колоду карт престранного вида — они были нарисованы на обороте счетов из пивных и прачечных, театральных афишек и писем, а позже раскрашены, видимо, самим владельцем, — и разложил девять карт в ряд. Открыв первую, он нахмурился и быстро открыл все остальные. 

Сэр Уолтер с тревогой смотрел на него. 

— Похоже, ваша жена уже попала в беду, — сказал Чилдермас. — Карты говорят мне, что она нуждается в немедленной помощи. 

— Так чего же вы ждёте?! Где Эмма?

— Этого карты сказать не могут.

— Её снова похитили эльфы?

— Нет. Ваша жена попала в затруднительное положение из-за ошибки, допущенной при совершении магического ритуала. С молодыми волшебниками такое часто случается — им так хочется поскорее достигнуть желаемого, что они спешат и небрежничают, между тем занятия магией требуют величайшей тщательности и сосредоточенности. Поэтому приступать к практическому волшебству следует под присмотром опытного чародея. 

— Я предвидел подобное, — промолвил сэр Уолтер горько, — с первого же дня, как Эмма объявила о своём капризе. Она сойдёт с ума, как Стрендж, и сама себя погубит.

— Ничего этого не произошло бы, разреши вы вашей супруге заниматься в школе Сегундуса, — бросил Чилдермас. — Из-за вашего упрямства леди Поул пришлось работать в одиночку. Уж не воображаете ли вы, что волшебница бросит магию только потому, что ей кто-то запретил?

— Но я её муж!

— Особенно муж, — сказал Чилдермас с пренебрежительной усмешкой.

Сэр Уолтер ощутил сильнейшее желание заехать кулаком по этой наглой ухмыляющейся физиономии. К удаче обеих сторон, он был политик и научился обуздывать желания подобного рода. Ведь это он искал помощи волшебника, а не наоборот. В качестве успокоительного сэр Уолтер вспомнил, как мистер Норрелл однажды выговорил герцогу Девонширскому, который осмелился перебить Чилдермаса.

— Не будете ли вы так любезны, сэр, отыскать и спасти мою жену? — произнёс он с отменной вежливостью.

— Именно этим я сейчас и занимаюсь. Разве вы не видите, что я думаю, а вы мне мешаете?

Поистине, в этот день сэру Уолтеру понадобились все его запасы сдержанности. 

— Я использую заклинание Откровения — вариант Донкастера, Стрендж тоже находит его наилучшим. Затем растоплю поверхность стекла заклинанием Растворения, после чего включу обе формулы в общее заклинание поиска пути.

Сэру Уолтеру эта абракадабра решительно ни о чём не говорила.

— Всё, что я знаю о магии, поместится на нескольких квадратных дюймах обоев. Помогите моей жене, и можете просить у меня всё, что пожелаете. 

— Никогда не предлагайте волшебнику таких вещей, — посоветовал Чилдермас, снова скривив рот в усмешке. — Вы понятия не имеете, что именно может пожелать от вас волшебник, и насколько дорого вам это обойдётся. Да, вариант Донкастера. Заклинание выведет меня на Дорогу Короля, а дорога приведёт меня к леди Поул. 

Он огляделся. 

— Нет, эти зеркала не годятся. 

Сэр Уолтер не понимал, чем зеркала в гостиной хуже любых других зеркал и лишь нетерпеливо вздохнул.

— Лучше это. — Чилдермас подошёл к книжному шкафу, открыл дверцы и исчез.

Сэр Уолтер заглянул в открытые дверцы и увидел, что волшебник стоит на ступенях каменной лестницы, держа в поднятой правой руке стеклянный шарик. Из шарика лилось голубоватое яркое сияние.

— Кажется, я напал на след, — сказал Чилдермас. 

По бесконечному коридору, построенному скорее из теней, чем из чего-то другого, он двинулся вперёд. Сэр Уолтер видел проёмы в стенах, намекавшие на существование других дверей и коридоров. От зрелища огромного лабиринта у него закружилась голова. Сэр Уолтер закрыл глаза, а когда открыл их, Чилдермас и лабиринт исчезли. Перед глазами Поула были обычные полки, плотно заставленные книгами. 

В растерянности сэр Уолтер взял первую попавшуюся, открыл на случайной странице и прочёл:

«Однажды погожим майским утром 1310 года, когда мистер Бладворт был в отъезде, миссис Бладворт обнаружила в углу кухни высокий буфет, которого там прежде не было. На её вопросы Баклер ответил, что буфет волшебный и это его, Баклера, рук дело». 

***  
Секунду или две Эмма чувствовала лишь, как ветер треплет её волосы и платье. Несколько мгновений спустя её зрение прояснилось. Она стояла в проёме арки, сложенной из тёмного северного камня и украшенной искусно вырезанными мрачными барельефами: лиса, несущая в зубах ребёнка, деревья с человеческими лицами, фигура в длинном плаще и жезлом в руке. 

Место, в котором очутилась леди Поул, с большой натяжкой можно было назвать садом — во всяком случае, ни на лес, ни на пустошь оно не походило. Неподалёку от возвышения, на котором стояла арка, виднелся пруд, тускло-свинцовый в бледном свете пасмурного дня. В пруд впадал ручей, над ним поднималось водяное колесо, однако мельницы видно не было. 

Леди Поул озиралась, пытаясь понять, перенеслась она в земли, принадлежащие людям, или очутилась в Иных краях. Спустившись по ступеням, она направилась к пруду по выложенной камнем дорожке, окружённой кустами бузины и шиповника. Временами Эмма ловила себя на том, что узнаёт какие-то уголки сада, но в следующее мгновение понимала, что никогда не видела их раньше. Наконец леди Поул остановилась на берегу. Было ветрено. Эмма закуталась в индийскую шаль, которую, к счастью, накинула поверх домашнего белого муслинового платья перед тем, как приступить к уроку магии, и задумалась.

Книга осталась в её маленьком кабинете. Что же делать?

— Есть здесь кто-нибудь? — крикнула леди Поул и прислушалась. В кустах щебетали птицы. Кто-то завозился в зарослях и, похрюкивая, затопотал прочь — должно быть, барсук. 

Леди Поул раздражённо топнула ногой.

— Я намеревалась лишь задать вопрос, а не переноситься, куда Мерлин ворон не гонял!

После некоторого раздумья она решила позвать на помощь. Разумеется, Эмма не собиралась носиться по саду и голосить, как испуганная селянка. Коль скоро она очутилась в этом месте из-за магии, звать на помощь следовало волшебника.

Выбор был невелик. Из чародеев она знала мистера Норрелла, к которому не обратилась бы, даже если бы горела заживо, Джонатана Стренджа, к которому тоже не питала тёплых чувств, Стивена Блэка, в нынешнем местоположении которого не была уверена, Сегундуса, немногим более опытного, нежели она сама, и Чилдермаса. Кандидатура последнего представлялась Эмме более-менее приемлемой. Его-то она и решила вызвать. На удачу, леди Поул помнила заклинание вызова Ормскирка, хотя и не совсем точно. Тем не менее, она была уверена, что сумеет восполнить пробелы в познаниях энергией и решимостью. 

Эмма сорвала ветку бузины и согнула её в кольцо. Леди Поул не знала этого ритуала, но ей казалось, что она услышала шёпот бузины. Затем она подняла с дороги горсть пыли, не понимая, для чего (ей послышалось, как дорога подсказывает, что делать дальше). Эмма просеяла пыль сквозь согнутую ветку с листьями, как сквозь сито, и произнесла заклинание. 

В стене из зелени открылся проём — дверь, ведущая в пространство, залитое лунным светом; казалось, там нет ни верха, ни низа, одно лишь ровное сияние. Из проёма выступил человек, лицо которого пряталось в тени, но выглядело молодым и привлекательным. Незнакомец был в чёрных башмаках и дорожном плаще. Одежда его выглядела дорогой и модной, вот только голову незнакомца украшал остроконечный колпак с крыльями ворона по обеим сторонам. 

Леди Поул вскрикнула от испуга и гнева. 

— Уходите, сударь! 

— Разве вы не звали на помощь? — спросил незнакомец.

— Звала, но не вас. Я больше не имею дела с эльфами.

— Я не эльф, сударыня, — возразил человек в чёрном. 

Леди Поул собиралась сказать, что выглядит он совершенно как эльф и она не доверяет ему ни на йоту, однако, к счастью, не успела оскорбить незваного спасителя резкостью, поскольку порыв ветра поднял высокий столб пыли между ней и незнакомцем, а когда пыль улеглась, леди Поул увидела Чилдермаса.

— Наконец-то! — сказала она. — Вы не торопились. 

Увы, характер этой прекрасной и умной дамы сильно испортило многолетнее пребывание в плену. 

— Оставьте эту женщину, сэр! — велел Чилдермас.

— Уже во второй раз ты пытаешься отнять у меня моё, — промолвил человек в чёрном с усмешкой. 

Чилдермас моргнул и отступил, поднеся руку ко лбу. 

— На этот раз ты узнал меня?

— Да, мой господин. — Чилдермас склонил голову, впервые в жизни сделав это по доброй воле. — Однако я вновь прошу вас: оставьте эту женщину. Она не ваша и оказалась здесь по ошибке. Родные ждут её дома.

— Это ты ошибаешься, — возразил Король-Ворон и вновь обернулся к леди Поул. 

— Ваше величество, — произнесла она, присев в глубоком реверансе. 

— Разве ты не собиралась учиться волшебству?

— Да, Ваше величество.

Мысли Эммы спутались и метались в беспорядке, так что она теперь сама не знала, о чём просить и чего хотеть.

— Лучшего учителя, чем Король-Ворон, тебе не найти.

— Это невозможно, — сказал Чилдермас.

— Разве ты не понял? Нет ничего невозможного. 

— Но почему она?

Леди Поул хотела возмутиться. В самом деле, почему бы и не она? 

Однако ей совсем не хотелось вновь перенестись в Иные края на многие годы, а то и навсегда. Волшебству она собиралась учиться как раз для того, чтобы предотвратить подобное. Глубоко вздохнув, она взглянула на Чилдермаса и решила, что, если он не сможет ей помочь, она дорого продаст свою свободу. 

— Я здесь потому, что матушка этой госпожи велела мне присмотреть за ней, — объяснил Джон Аскгласс. 

Эмма совершенно растерялась. Звучало это столь же фантастически, как если бы миссис Уинтертаун построила воздушный корабль с паровой машиной и улетела на нём на Луну. 

— Пойдёшь ли ты со мной? — спросил её Король-Ворон.

— С вашего позволения — нет, Ваше величество. Мир эльфов не пришёлся мне по душе, — выговорила леди Поул враз похолодевшими губами. 

— Когда-то я сам был пленником в Стране фей, — произнёс Джон Аскгласс задумчиво. — Не самая завидная участь для человека… возможно. Я уже забыл. Но подумай, что за жизнь тебя ждёт на моих дорогах: дивные земли, удивительные открытия и бесконечная магия. 

Где-то раздался печальный колокольный звон. Сад потемнел и изменился: бескрайние просторы бурых бесплодных полей лежали перед Эммой. Старая, изрытая колеями дорога поднималась по голому холму к небу, где собиралась огромная стая чёрных птиц. Леди Поул взглянула Чилдермаса и увидела, что он тоже изменился: растрёпанные волосы превратились в разорванную тучу, сквозь которую поблёскивали звёзды, тёмная одежда стала ночью, а за плечами распростёрлась тень, напоминающая развёрнутые крылья.

— Всё это уже было в моей жизни, и я этого не хочу, — ответила леди Поул громко и решительно. — Я хочу жить, как мне подобает по праву рождения, в своём доме со своим мужем. Магия нужна мне, чтобы сделать мою жизнь безопаснее и удобнее, а не для того, чтобы перевернуть её вверх дном.

Колокольный звон смолк, небо очистилось, и пруд засиял в солнечных лучах. Чилдермас, обретший прежний облик, приблизился и встал между леди Поул и Джоном Аскглассом. 

— В таком случае не суетись и делай всё как полагается, глупая женщина, — произнёс Король-Ворон сварливым тоном старой книги. — И передай своей матушке, что я собираюсь и впредь исполнять её просьбу, хотите вы обе этого или нет. Ну а ты, Джон Чилдермас? Не намерен ли и ты оставить магию, чтобы вернуться к жизни обычного человека?

— Ни в коем случае, мой господин. 

Искать спокойствия было не в характере Чилдермаса. Магия могла обойтись и без него, но кто он был без магии? Карманный вор, слуга чародея, который от него отказался. В том мире, в котором Чилдермас жил до возвращения Короля-Ворона, надежды редко становились реальностью. 

— Единственная приемлемая для меня действительность — та, которую я создал для себя сам. Никто не должен выбирать за меня. Как я смогу этого добиться, если не волшебством? 

Король-Ворон кивнул. 

— Тогда мы с тобой ещё не раз увидимся. А теперь вы оба свободны. 

Поднявшийся ветер принёс запах торфяных болот и отзвук дальнего колокола, водяное колесо провернулось с тяжким скрипом, над дорожкой поднялся столб пыли. Чилдермас взял леди Поул за руку, они вошли в пыльный столб и исчезли. 

— Я посоветовал бы вам быть осторожнее, да только если вы послушаетесь, всё веселье пойдёт насмарку, — пробормотал человек в чёрном им вслед. 

***  
Жизнь в особняке на Харли-стрит потекла своим чередом. 

Однажды сэр Уолтер вошёл в комнаты жены в то время, как она принимала ванну. Горничная вылила в воду слишком много ароматической пены (появлением которой Англия была обязана новому заклинанию мистера Поли — бывший учитель танцев в точности знал, в чём нуждаются дамы, будь они знатными или не очень, красивыми или так себе), и сэр Уолтер увидел лишь узел тёмных волос, выглядывающий из белоснежного пенного облака. 

— Дорогая, ты подобна являющейся на свет Афродите, — сказал он льстиво. 

Пена одобрительно зашелестела, распространив вокруг себя аромат цветов апельсинового дерева. 

— Насчёт того инцидента, что произошёл на днях…

Внутри облака послышался зловещий плеск. 

— Думаю, тебе лучше заниматься под руководством опытного наставника. Если хочешь, — прибавил сэр Уолтер с усилием, — тебя отвезут в Старкросс-Холл.

Пена немного осела, и из неё показалось лицо Эммы, порозовевшее от горячей воды. 

— В этом нет необходимости. Мы с мистером Сегундусом будем общаться посредством зеркал. На этот раз я провела ритуал в точном соответствии с предписаниями. Моё зеркало настроено на мистера Сегундуса, и я могу его вызвать, когда пожелаю. Дай мне, пожалуйста, зеркальце, которое лежит на столике — то, что в оправе с розами. Если хочешь, я покажу тебе, как это работает.

— И покажешь себя в ванне Сегундусу? — Сэр Уолтер усмехнулся. — Нет, Эмма, не думаю, что я этого хочу.

— Это зеркальце настроено на Арабеллу, глупый. Зеркальце для мистера Сегундуса осталось в моём кабинете. 

— Но ведь таким образом можем быть связаны и мы с тобой? 

Леди Поул замялась. Она не была уверена, что хочет быть с мужем на связи в любое время дня и ночи.

— Да, — призналась она неохотно. 

— А во время военных действий с помощью таких зеркал военачальники смогут отдавать приказы, не посылая курьеров?

— Мужчины! — воскликнула леди Поул. — Да, возможно и такое. Наверное, для этого заклинание и придумано. Моя книга битком набита подобными военными глупостями. 

— Гм, — произнёс сэр Уолтер небрежно. — Возможно, я захочу взглянуть на эту твою книгу.

— Вполне вероятно, что захочешь. Но помни: если долго вопрошать Тьму, Тьма начнёт вопрошать тебя! — провозгласила Эмма зловеще, как Кумская сивилла. — Подай мне халат.

Леди Поул вышла из ванны, и сэр Уолтер тотчас забыл про зеркала, Тьму, военачальников и прочие глупости. Только эльф мог держать Эмму Поул в плену долгие годы и не хотеть от неё ничего, кроме танцев. 

Воистину, непостижимые создания. 

***  
Узнав о том, что ненароком вызвала Короля-Ворона, миссис Уинтертаун была чрезвычайно смущена, однако в глубине души почувствовала себя польщённой. Она немедленно написала своему знакомому священнику, преподобному Редруту, с просьбой разъяснить, прилично ли даме её круга якшаться с царственной, однако дикой и странноватой личностью вроде Короля-Ворона. 

Что было дальше, мы вряд ли узнаем. Несмотря на восторженный ответ преподобного Редрута, который писал, что встреча с Королём-Вороном является пределом мечтаний всех его четверых детей, да и сам он не отказался бы от беседы с этим прославленным волшебником, сомнения не покинули миссис Уинтертаун, и дальнейшие свои изыскания в сфере магии она предпочла держать в строжайшей тайне. 

Заметим, однако, что из таких властных, упрямых, эгоистичных, никого не желающих слушать особ выходят превосходные чародейки.

***  
Узор ветвей на фоне неба складывается в буквы. Вы не хотите читать, но не можете оторваться. 

Деревья спрашивают вас, и вы говорите им: «Да». Теперь их мудрость принадлежит вам.   
В плеске вод ручьёв и рек вы слышите вопрос и отвечаете на него. 

Небо говорит с вами на языке, которого вы раньше не слышали, и вы понимаете каждое слово; птицы вычерчивают чёрные надписи, перелетая из одного мира в другой.

Магия делает вас одиноким, но больше вы никогда не будете одни. Весь мир принадлежит вам, а вы принадлежите ему, и нет конца Дорогам короля.


End file.
